In a typical radio communications network, wireless devices, also known as mobile stations and/or User Equipments (UEs), communicate via a Radio Access Network (RAN) to one or more Core Networks (CN). The radio access network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, with each cell area being served by a base station, e.g., a radio base station (RBS), which in some networks may also be called, for example, a “NodeB” or “eNodeB”. A cell is a geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the radio base station at a base station site or an antenna site in case the antenna and the radio base station are not collocated. Each cell is identified by an identity within the local radio area, which is broadcast in the cell. Another identity identifying the cell uniquely in the whole mobile network is also broadcasted in the cell. One base station may have one or more cells. A cell may be downlink and/or uplink cell. The base stations communicate over the air interface operating on radio frequencies with the wireless devices within range of the base stations.
A Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a third generation mobile communication system, which evolved from the second generation (2G) Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). The UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is essentially a RAN using Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and/or High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) for wireless devices. In a forum known as the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), telecommunications suppliers propose and agree upon standards for third generation networks and UTRAN specifically, and investigate enhanced data rate and radio capacity. In some versions of the RAN as e.g. in UMTS, several base stations may be connected, e.g., by landlines or microwave, to a controller node, such as a Radio Network Controller (RNC) or a Base Station Controller (BSC), which supervises and coordinates various activities of the plural base stations connected thereto. The RNCs are typically connected to one or more core networks.
Specifications for the Evolved Packet System (EPS) have been completed within the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and this work continues in the coming 3GPP releases. The EPS comprises the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), also known as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio access, and the Evolved Packet Core (EPC), also known as System Architecture Evolution (SAE) core network (CN). E-UTRAN/LTE is a variant of a 3GPP radio access technology wherein the radio base stations are directly connected to the EPC core network rather than to RNCs. In general, in E-UTRAN/LTE the functions of a RNC are distributed between the radio base stations, e.g. eNodeBs in LTE, and the core network. As such, the Radio Access Network (RAN) of an EPS has an essentially “flat” architecture comprising radio base stations without reporting to RNCs. Radio base stations communicate directly with one another over X2 interfaces.
According to the latest discussions in 3GPP, a problem has been reported in R3-131285 “Impact on MRO from RRC reestablishment”, Huawei, Fujitsu, CATT, RAN3 #81. A so-called ambiguity problem is that the UE reports the cell ID of the cell where a reestablishment of a connection, after a lost connection, will be attempted when the suitable cell is selected, and not when the reestablishment is completed, while the eNB will generate the Radio Link Failure (RLF) indication for each attempted reestablishment, independent if it is completed, succeeded or rejected, or incomplete. This leads to a problem of ambiguity in that not knowing whether the reestablishment cell is to be considered during a Mobility Robustness Optimization (MRO) process or not.